1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to nanoscale and mesoscale structures and methods of preparation and use thereof and, in particular, to nanoscale and mesoscale spherically-shaped hollow spheres.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Goldstein et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,963, disclose a microfabrication molding process.
Olson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,760, disclose a method and apparatus for microencapsulation.
Versic, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,973, discloses a moldable microcapsule that contains a high percentage of solid core material, and method of manufacture thereof.
Witzke et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,906, disclose ceramic microtubular materials and methods of making same.
Versic, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,504, discloses pharmaceuticals microencapsulated by vapor deposited polymers.
Hoffman, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,298,298, 5,352,512, and 6,194,066, discloses microscopic tube material and method of their manufacture.
Craighead et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,474, disclose a method for topographical patterning of materials.
Feldheim et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,932, disclose nanoparticle composites and nanocapsules for guest encapsulation and method for synthesizing same.
Greiner et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,099, disclose meso- and nanotubes.
Rennebeck, in International Publication No. WO 97/26225 discloses hollow microfibers of ceramic material and a process for its manufacture and its use.
Laurencin, et al., in International Publication No. WO 99/18893, disclose hybrid nanofibril matrices for use as tissue engineering devices.